


Fix Your Strap Please

by TheRoseBanshee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bottom Bill Cipher, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cute Bill Cipher, Everyon is legal, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Sneaky Mabel, bottom bill, smol Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseBanshee/pseuds/TheRoseBanshee
Summary: Dipper learns he has a crossdressing kink, but can it really be considered crossdressing when demons have very limited understanding of gender norms?This is my first fic ever, and I'm ashamed. Somehow what was supposed to be fluff, became smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Uggh what woke me? Why am I even sleeping? I think as I remove the bowl of popcorn off my lap. “Oh yeah,” I remember as I shut the TV off. It’s one of the few times I actually have the shack to myself, and with a ghost catchers marathon, I was happy to spend it being a couch potato. “I must have fallen asleep somewhere in season four” I mumbled while rubbing the sleep out of my eyed, “but what woke me?” As if on queue giggling erupts through the house alerting me to the answer. Mabel has finished dragging Bill shopping. 

“Hey Bro bro,” she runs past yelling, “where's the camera? The photo booth wasn't good enough to capture Bill’s new outfit that he picked out.”

Before I can ask her why she emphasised ‘he’ a grumbling Bill saunters in complaining that just because she left him with all the bags doesn't mean he's carrying them.

I feel the last remnants of sleep burn up along with my face as I look at him understanding immediately why I might think Mabel forced him to wear...gulp...that.

Bill pouts in the doorway arms crossed over a yellow sundress a perfect compliment to his honey tanned skin. He has a blue ribbon keeping the hair out of his working eye, and the rest gently covers the other in golden waves. He's wearing blue thigh highs topped with lace and a matching blue ribbon around his waist. His freckles dance in the sunlight and I just want to...I don't even know.  
He finally notices me gawking and looks up at me with a smile that rivals the sun.  
My insides flutter.

“Dipper you won't believe the kind of things humans sell, I got a fried ice cream. It's ludicrous. How do you fry an ice cream? I love it.”

I just stare in silence as he monologues about human ingenuity, finally interrupting him to ask, “so...um...what are you wearing?”

Baffled at the interruption, he looks down only to look up with inhuman speed bearing an even bigger, toothier smile. “Isn't it the best! ShootingStar took me to this store to find a date outfit, (“IT'S NOT A DATE,” Mabel screamed from upstairs,) for meeting Blondie tomorrow, and I saw this dress and it has little me’s all over it. See,” he lifts his hem to my face revealing matching blue lace panties underneath. 

I'm pretty sure my face is redder than a tomato but I do in fact see that the dress has Yellow triangles with eyelets in the center mimicking his demon form uncannily.  
Unaware of his immodesty, he releases the clutched fabric and the dress flutters into place accentuating his tanned thighs. Beaming he awaits my response and I take it as my chance to breathe.

“It's really cute” I manage to get out, voice threatening to crack.

“I know i love it,” bill twirls.  
He then grabs my arm and drags me off the couch and to the front door.  
“Help me with these bags I want to show you what else we got.”

Too flustered to argue I grab the majority of the numerous bags.

He huffs muttering what sounds to be “show off” under his breath.

Smirking I lift the bags just a little higher before sitting on the couch and letting them rest in front of me on the floor.

Bills falls to the floor legs spread in a way they really shouldn't be, wearing that dress, and begins taking things out. Several oversized sweaters, a bow tie, some rain boots with eyes on the toes, ripped skinny jeans because, “humans are so stupid for buying broken pants,” two more dresses, a skirt, and some weird fuzzy thing later, Bill is surrounded by a pile of clothes, reminiscent of a dragon and it's hoard of gold. 

Chuckling I say “it seems like you had fun”

“Yeah shooting star is the best we set fire,” just then his mouth is clamped by a smiling Mabel, seemingly out of thin air. She gives him a look that I can't see but seems to put the fear of Axolotl in him. Removing her hand he finishes quietly, “absolutely nothing, nothing was set on fire, and no secrets will be revealed,” he laughs tensely. Mabel smiles and feign locking her lips.

“I don't even want to know” I say pinching the bridge of my nose. 

I then notice in the brief moment I had my eyes closed Mabel had started amateur photography hour, having bill change to various poses, both of them smiling like maniacs. She seems to be making him try a more risqué pose with each photo while he giggles completely oblivious. I feel unease as she wiggles her eyebrows in my direction before giving Bill her next commands.

“Okay now lie on your back and hike up your skirt and bite your lip ...no gently don't try to draw blood. Jeez bill. Think sultry not cannibal”  
Bill follows through, looking up expectantly for the next command barely suppressing his giggles, and it was like staring at an angel him laid out like that his dress draped around him like wings.

Jeez irony much.

“Perfect” Mabel squeals snapping shot after shot. “I'm taking these to the dark room. Dipper don't do anything I wouldn't do.” she winks at me as she leaves.

My face can't get any redder, as bill rolls over to stare at me head cocked in curiosity. His eye shines with an evil glint and my heart suddenly decides to take a vacation, and leave my chest.

“Pinetree,” he sing songs “what did ShootingStar mean by that. Your face is all red. Tell me.” he teases as he lifts himself off the floor.

“It was nothing,” I look away as his shoulder strap falls.  
Completely oblivious to the fallen strap of fabric, he crawls over like the cat that caught the canary.  
“your uncomfortable it can't be nothing”

I don't answer.

“fine then I won't leave until you do,” he says falling dramatically into my lap and holding onto my neck. 

“HOW CAN HE BE SO OBLIVIOUS?!?!?!” My mind screams, “this can't be happening he must realize, and is just teasing so he can make fun of me.”  
My face must show my inner frustration because he immediately drops his mischievous attitude and looks up at me worried. 

“Pinetree” he questions. When I just roll my eyes not letting him make a fool out of me, he moves to get up, “Shoot you’re really caught up on something.”

“Jeez I wonder why,” i reply a little too snappy. After all, he hasn't actually done anything wrong...Yet. I just have an overly paranoid mind and trust issues.

“I can go get Mabel? I know she's easier to talk to than me,” hurt is clearly present in his voice, and while his face is neutral his eyes shine with held back emotions flickering too fast for me to read. 

I feel like a dick.

Before he can run off, I grab his wrist and pull him back down on my lap.

“God you really are just that oblivious.” I grumble.

“Excuse me,” he bristles “I am a former all powerful being of pure energy, and despite being a meatsack, I can still burn this shack to the ground. How dare you insult me when I'm just trying to see what's got your panties in a bunch, and help.” he huffs lips forming a pout, strap still not fixed, and squirming like a kid with adhd on a sugar rush, which in his case isn't far off from being the truth.

“First a toddler could burn down this shack it's not up to code. Two I wasn't insulting you, and three I'm not the one wearing panties.”

Blushing he looks down and grumbles “then what's wrong”

“Besides apparently going insane, if you keep moving on my lap like that we are both going to be in a predicament.”

“What does that even mean???” he exclaims while throwing his hands in the air.

“It means you. are. wearing. a dress. and lace panties, and I didn't think I had a cross dressing kink before now, but here you are looking cute and fuckable, and I want to ravish you” taking a deep breath I see his face grow red all the way up to his ears. Cute.

“Oh,” he says simply before Hiding his face behind his hands. Whispering something too quiet for me to hear. 

“What?”

“Okay,” he repeats peeking through his fingers and barely audible.

I must have had a stroke. I couldn't have heard that right so I repeat again, “What?”

Bill lowers his hands finally, and tangles them in the sundress that started this all. His eyes dart not daring to meet my face, and crinkle in frustrated nervousness “you can rav...ravish me.” he ends in a whisper.

My mind takes three seconds to process as he slowly becomes distressed.

As my brain finally comprehends his response, losing any self restraint, I launch myself at him with all the feelings I've ever bottled up. Not expecting such an immediate attack, he's caught off guard, but after a moment tentatively kisses me back. Wrapping his arms around my neck, I take this as the perfect chance to grab his waist and head to my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the explicit part, I know it's been forever but life ran away from me, I haven't logged into AO3 in months. Hopefully the formatting is okay everything's being kind of glitchy.

Dropping him on the bed I remove my shirt, and take the time to just look at him.  
He's flushed and panting, just from a little kissing. The offending dress strap is still hanging loose against his shoulder as he grips the sheets below him. Speaking of his dress, it is satisfyingly wrinkled, and hiked up to once again reveal his lace panties. He is flushed red, and straining against the elastic. It's a perfect contrast to the blue of the lace. I can barely stop myself from just taking him right now, but I want to draw out and savor this moment.

“Jeez Pinetree, your sister already took a pic so get down here or I'll just finish this myself”

“Do you even know how?” I chuckle leaning over him.

“I'm pretty sure I can figure it out” he looks away, in an embarrassing tell.

“I'm sure you can and I'd love to see that, but lets save that for another day. I said I was going to ravish you and I plan on keeping my word.”

Before he can respond I start to trail kisses down his jaw. His breathing speeds up as I slowly reach a spot near his collar bone, drawing out a lovely wanton moan.

I smirk against his skin and switch between sucking and nibbling until a purple flower blossoms contrasting nicely with his golden freckles. I decide his skin would look a lot more pretty as a garden, and mark him up more. He’s a mewling mess by the time I reach his thighs. Instead of giving him attention where he wants, I tease him more until he's just on the brink, and he clenches a fist over his lips muffling any sounds from escaping.  
I grab his wrist. “None of that. You're usually so mouthy, and for once I'd like to hear everything that comes out of that mouth.” He looks at me with hooded eyes masking unrestrained desire, and drags me in for a long kiss.   
I feel nails dig into my shoulders like a drowning man grasping onto his last lifeline. I might be drowning a bit as well.  
“Pinetree…” he trails off in a whine.  
“Hmm” I Humm kissing his jaw again.  
“I need you to do something.”  
What's that? I tease  
“Touch me” he whispers “please”  
Former demon. Bill Cipher. Just said please. He just begged me to touch him.   
Before I can let the power go to my head, I submit to his request, and pull him from his lacy prisons. Inching lower, calloused skin catches on stocking covered legs. I just take the moment to let my breath be the only thing to touch him where he needs until I see his mouth begin to open in protest.  
I swallow him. Gasping he arches off the bed in what has to be the most erotic display I've ever seen.   
I can feel his pulse on my tongue and I continue with a languid teasing pace, rolling my tongue against the swollen head. He tastes vaguely like the ocean a surprising but easy to get use to taste.  
“Wait. I feel weird,” he says.   
Grinning, I take him in one last time as he comes swallowing it as I look at his face.  
For a former demon, that face was something only describable as heavenly.  
Grinning I can't help but kiss the tip of his nose  
“So before we continue, have you ever done this before?” I figured he must have with how long he's existed, but he surprisingly blushes and looks away.   
“I was an outcast freak as a human and then a floating triangle bent on revenge as a demon...I never even kissed someone on the lips before today.” his eyes become misty and his face turns stormy as he trails off, lost to repressed past lives.  
“Shit I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure your ready and this is one hundred percent consensual.” taking his hands I kiss his palms in what I hope is a comforting gesture.  
“Jeez Pinetree, I knew you were a sap but this takes the cake.” he smiles teasingly, but I don't fail to notice a lone tear escape.  
I kiss it away as he sighs, “Thank you after everything I don't deserve...” with a finger to his lips, I stop him from his self pity. Mabel and I learned the hard way just how much the past can encompass Bill while human. Shuddering at thoughts of blood and too pale skin, I release his lips.  
Dark thoughts quieted and blushing even redder, he whispers, “but yeah...I think im ready.”  
“I'll be gentle don't worry” I shift to reach the nightstand pulling out a condom and lube.  
Bill watches me with such intensity while I roll on the condom and spread lube over myself that I half expect him to take notes. I then spread lube on my fingers and rub them together, warming it up. Hesitating at his entrance I try to reassure him it's going to hurt at first but it'll feel amazing if he relaxes.  
“Ok,” he responds eyes a bit like a deer caught in headlights. I kiss his cute face and insert my first finger. “Are you alright?”  
He breathes through his nose, wincing, “Yeah it's just a bit weird...I'm not sure what I was expecting.”  
“Can i move?”  
“Yeah, just go slow.”  
I pump my finger repeatedly until I feel I can insert another, and begin stretching him wider.  
“o...Okay I can see why humans like this” he practically purs. I take this as the go ahead to insert my third finger. Not long after, does his words become incomprehensible, and he's arching off the bed. “So cute.” I smile finding the spot I had been searching for drawing out a long keening sound.  
“What was that?” he manages to get out between gasps.  
That means the fun has just begun I reply raising up to peck his nose.   
His eyes glow as he stares up at me like I personally hung the sun, and Imy heart swells.  
“Fine then...you can tell me later what that was just do it again” he demands unaware as he spreads his legs obscenely wider. Shit he's flexible.  
“Okay, next level now, tell me if you need me to stop.”  
Lining up to his entrance I slowly push in.  
“ngh” he bites his knuckles again.  
Giving him time to adjust I slowly begin to roll my hips. He lowers his hands to grip the sheets, and I take that as queue to change angles to ind that spot again.   
“ahhh pine...Pinetree there.” he moans “ Please. More.”  
Slowly his words degrade into nonsense as his moans get louder. Basically on the verge of screaming, he claws my shoulder blades and wraps his legs tighter around my waist.  
His wanton moans, and beautiful facial expressions are too much and I begin to really notice the pressure growing deep inside.   
“Fuck I'm close,” I think just as i hit that spot dead on, and feel him tighten, almost agonizingly, around me. As he screams my name, it all becomes too much to bare, and I come almost exactly at the same time. I roll my hips to extend our orgasms as long as possible. Limbs feeling like jelly, he lets out a sweet sound as I exit him to toss the condom in the trash, then drags me down to him.   
Clinging to me like a baby koala, I can only stare full of love and things too big to speak out just yet, at his fluttering lashes. His face slowly morphs into a peaceful sleeping expression. I smile knowing how rare peaceful sleep is for him, and pull the covers over us. We have a lot to talk about but that can be done in the morning. Pulling his offending strap back on his shoulder, I follow him into a world of dreams, and unspoken promises for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> So it can unfortunately get more lewd. I've got it written, but I doubt anyone actually wants to read more of this garbage. Sorry...


End file.
